


Good Mornings

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, MORNING SEX MY FRIENDS, PWP, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if Tanaka’s hands work magic during sex, that’s for Ennoshita to know and no one else to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s for JamieJakeJamz! Although...you are a child...oh well, break the rules, read the thing. I accept that I am a bad influence hahahahaha!

There’s something about waking to the sun filtering through the curtains of his room, the comfortable weight of one Tanaka Ryuunosuke on top of him. Ennoshita blinks awake, slowly becoming aware of the naked body sprawled over him. He doesn’t move much, not wanting to wake Tanaka. They had a long night, after all.

_A very long night, indeed._

Just thinking of what they did sends blood rushing to his dick, but Tanaka’s asleep so he’s going to have to deal with it alone until the sleeping boy wakes up. He trails his fingers along Tanaka’s spine and the boy twitches a little, but doesn’t wake up.

Ennoshita picks up Tanaka’s hand that’s splayed against his chest, bringing it higher. He plays with Tanaka’s fingers, measuring them against his own, feeling the calluses that have formed from years of volleyball, interlacing their fingers. Tanaka’s hands are rough; they’re large and his fingers are long. It is in these hands Karasuno put their trust, bringing them points, and giving them chances; these same hands gently cared for the injuries of all the team and carefully nursed them back to full health.

It is in these hands that Ennoshita’s placed his heart and he hasn’t regretted it since.

~~And if Tanaka’s hands work magic during sex, that’s for Ennoshita to know and no one else to find out.~~

Ennoshita starts kissing Tanaka's hand, over his knuckles, the back of his hand, the warm surface of his palm, and the tips of his fingers. Tanaka starts moving a little more at Ennoshita's ministrations, but he still remains fast asleep, mumbling about melon bread. However, the corner of Ennoshita's lips quirk up into a smirk, feeling the shift in whatever Tanaka was dreaming about physically as the boy groans quietly, rubbing along the length of Ennoshita's body.

_It doesn't look like my dick's gonna get any less hard at this rate._

He decides to roll with the punches, sucking two of Tanaka's fingers into his mouth. Tanaka lets out a low whimper and Ennoshita growls feeling Tanaka's length hardening against his abdomen. He quickly replaces Tanaka's fingers with his own, a loose plan forming in his mind. Ennoshita walks the fingers of his free hand down Tanaka's back. He gives Tanaka's ass a firm squeeze and the boy responds by rolling his hips against Ennoshita in his sleep.

Ennoshita takes his fingers out of his mouth and spreads Tanaka's ass apart. He works the wet digits against Tanaka's opening. Tanaka murmurs something before sighing softly He eventually slides one finger in and he groans at the heat wrapping around his finger. Ennoshita moves his finger slowly in and out of Tanaka and the sleeping boy responds with a slight squeeze, but still Tanaka remains in his dream state.

"Come on, babe. Wake up." Ennoshita adds another finger and pumps his fingers a little faster, watching as Tanaka's face flushes and his breathing quickens. Tanaka whimpers, a clear sign of his stirring out of sleep, so Ennoshita decides to give him one hell of a wake up call.

He curves his fingers that are deep in Tanaka's ass and the sensation of fingers brushing a spot that Ennoshita is well-acquainted jolts the boy awake.

“A-Ah!!” Tanaka’s back arches and his chest pulls back from Ennoshita’s body. He grinds heavily into Ennoshita’s hip, moaning lewdly. Tanaka’s voice is heavy from sleep, but rough from a night spent moaning and screaming into the quiet darkness. “Chikara! Oh my God! Chikara!” Ennoshita grips Tanaka’s hips in place, fingering him faster, and continuously brushing along some of Tanaka’s most sensitive areas.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Tanaka collapses into Ennoshita, wanting to feel every inch of Ennoshita’s bare skin against his own. Ennoshita doesn’t slow down with his fingers, tugging on Tanaka’s earlobe with his teeth before kissing his jaw. “Don’t cum yet.”

“Th-That’s a little fuckin’-- haaaah!” Tanaka grips the bedsheets in his fists. “Difficult when you- uhhh! Feel so good, oh my God!” Ennoshita chuckles and the sound vibrates through his chest. “More, please more. Give me more, Chikara!”

“So greedy.” Ennoshita slips his fingers out from Tanaka and the boy groans at the loss. He tilts Tanaka’s chin up, kissing him carefully and slowly. “My greedy little dragon.” Ennoshita pulls Tanaka up, shifting the boy’s body higher on his chest. “Mine, all mine.”

They kiss languidly, and it pulls Tanaka’s breath right from his chest. His heart beats loudly in his ears, but the rest of his body is still sluggishly trying to catch up from its sleep state. Tanaka brings his arms up, draping them around Ennoshita’s shoulders, hands tangled deep in his hair. He gazes at Ennoshita through half-lidded eyes; the sun brings out the greys in Ennoshita’s dark brown eyes and Tanaka is in awe of just how beautiful Ennoshita is.

Ennoshita slants his mouth over Tanaka’s, worrying Tanaka’s bottom lip between his own. Tanaka answers instinctively with a slight parting of his lips. He groans loudly as Ennoshita’s tongue slides past and rubs against the roof of his mouth. He can feel the corner of Ennoshita’s mouth lift, but Tanaka can’t be bothered to do anything as Ennoshita’s tongue sensuously slides against his.

Ennoshita’s hands travel down the smooth, muscular expanse of Tanaka’s back; the pale skin of his hands a stark contrast to Tanaka’s dark skin. Tanaka exhales quickly out of his nose when Ennoshita squeezes his ass, cock twitching between their bodies. Ennoshita pulls back from kissing him with a wet pop.

“How bad do you want me?” Ennoshita whispers against his lips.

“So bad.” Tanaka leans into Ennoshita, in search of his lips.

Ennoshita chuckles again, biting his bottom lip as he looks at Tanaka. “Tell me more.”

Tanaka starts peppering kisses over Ennoshita’s collarbones. “I want you so bad, Chikara. I haven’t had enough - I don’t think I’ll ever have enough. Feel how hard I am. I want you to fuck me.” He swirls his tongue over Ennoshita’s nipple, and the boy beneath him releases a shaky exhale. “Please, Chikara. I need you.”

“God, I need you too, Ryuu.” He shifts Tanaka’s legs so that Tanaka straddles his hips and Ennoshita lubes up Tanaka’s hole. Tanaka, in the meanwhile, litters Ennoshita’s neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses, murmuring dirty things into Ennoshita’s heated skin.

“Holy fuck!” Ennoshita thrusts into Tanaka without any preamble and Tanaka digs his fingertips into Ennoshita’s arms.

“Aah..so hot, Ryuu…” He fucks Tanaka slow and holds Tanaka’s hips still when he tries to ride Ennoshita.

“Please, faster...Chikara…aaaahnn!” Ennoshita has complete control over the pace, sinking into Tanaka agonizingly slow. Tanaka leans forward, draping himself over Ennoshita, groaning when he grinds against Ennoshita’s abdomen.

“Ass back, that’s it, Ryuu…” Ennoshita guides Tanaka’s hips down on him, hissing at the heat wrapped around his cock. “Feels so good, huh? You’re so tight, Ryuu-- mmm stretched around me like that..” He grunts as he slowly pumps into Tanaka, making sure that Tanaka felt his slow entrance, every ridge on his cock from the pre-cum wet head to the thickness of his base.

“A-Ah, please. More!” He slams into Tanaka, hard and loud, forcing Tanaka to clutch the bedsheets on either side of Ennoshita’s head, but he still doesn’t fuck him any faster. It’s a frustratingly slow pace that has Tanaka nearly thrashing above Ennoshita. The space between them has become hot and sticky with Tanaka’s pre-cum and Ennoshita loves it.

Ennoshita slants his lips over Tanaka’s, stealing the air the boy is gasping for. This time, their kisses are messy and wet. Ennoshita swirls his tongue around Tanaka’s, feeling his whimpers and groans vibrate through all the way down to his cock, which throbs in response. Tanaka stills as he focuses his attention on their kiss. Ennoshita’s hands leave hot trails as they run down Tanaka’s sides to the small of his back. He pushes Tanaka’s hips down, increasing the friction on Tanaka’s length, making it easier for Ennoshita to fuck him harder and faster.

He fucks Tanaka in earnest, each thrust forcing a grunt from Ennoshita and a whimper from Tanaka. Tanaka feels his eyelids slide shut, but Ennoshita immediately grabs his chin.

“I want to see your face when you cum for me.” Unbelievably, Ennoshita speeds up and Tanaka grinds his cock harder into his boyfriend’s stomach. Tanaka’s irises are blown wide, his eyes are almost completely dark as Tanaka stares at him. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth before a particularly hard thrust makes Tanaka groan loudly.

“I’m going to-! Ah! Uh-uh-uh, please! Just a little-! Oh! Chikara!” Ennoshita watches enthralled as Tanaka cums, mouth parted in a silent scream, a warm stickiness dribbling onto his stomach when Tanaka grinds onto his abdominal muscles a few more times.

“Perfect, beautiful.” Ennoshita kisses the shell of Tanaka’s ear. “My beautiful little dragon.” In one smooth motion he switches positions with Tanaka, keeping his lover stomach-down on the bed. “I’m going to cum in you.” He slides back into Tanaka, whose body is so sensitive in its post-orgasm state he subconsciously tries to wriggle away. But the tingle in his fingers as he spreads them across the bedsheets makes him want more of Ennoshita.

“Oh God, yes please!”

The dark haired boy smirks, pressing himself against Tanaka’s back. He hooks his arms under Tanaka’s, bracing himself on Tanaka’s shoulders. He thrusts into Tanaka hard and fast, grunting at the exertion. Tanaka’s hands are clenched into fists, grabbing hold of their bedsheets as he screams into a pillow.

Ennoshita’s eyes screw closed as he feels his orgasm creeping up on him. His thrusts quicken, but still he slams into Tanaka hard. The coil in his stomach tightens until suddenly it snaps.

“Fuck! You’re squeezing me so tight, Ryuu! Fuck! God! Yes!” He hisses through his teeth as he cums in Tanaka.

“Ah! Oh my God! I can’t--! I’m going to--! U-Uh! Again!” Tanaka shouts as he cums into the bedsheets. Ennoshita lets go of Tanaka’s shoulders when his orgasm passes, but he takes a few moments breathing in Tanaka’s scent: sweat, sex, and the slightest hint of apple from their shower last night. He presses a kiss on Tanaka’s shoulderblade before rolling off into the space beside his boyfriend.

Both sigh contentedly and Tanaka turns his face to Ennoshita. “Good morning, gorgeous.” He smiles at his dark-haired boyfriend, lazily kissing his shoulder. Ennoshita turns to his side to run a hand down Tanaka’s spine.

“Good morning indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ stillwritinghallelujah or on my personal @ noyasryuu
> 
> I continue my quest to increase the Tanaka fic number in the world, so here I am with some nsfw TanaEnno! I hope you enjoyed! Also, I've started answering comments on this website. Thankfully it's easy! Anyway, drop a comment if you'd like!


End file.
